the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse)
This Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse) is an alternate reality version of the Ameryl Hypericum of the NeSiverse. She originates from the Hydriaverse where she worked with her family to dominate many galaxies and empires until they came into contact with The Imperium. She constructed Hydrians Wall across the entire universe but following a civil war against her twin sister, Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse), she was exiled to Ameryl's Tower. Only after she learnt Powerplaying from Highemperor of the NeSiverse, did she come to rule Hydriaverse before she was defeated by The Imperium. She was given the right to join The Imperium and she did so, eventually becoming the Right Arm of The Imperium and engineering it so that NeSiversian Ameryl would become the Left Arm. Description Appearance She is short, white-skinned and has pink hair. Personality She is filled with anger, but can show a small modicum of mercy when moved to do so and, within her, is the desire to trust and find someone she can connect with. Though others view her as cruel, or tyrannical, she does not see herself that way. To deal with negative emotions surrounding her memories, she will turn her memories into esoteria to curb the pain. Powers Magic Flight She can flyPan Post 149, Pan Page 4, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Esoteria See also: Esoteria Ameryl can use esoteria to store memories and information as aether and has the advanced magical skill to then turn those memories back into thoughts. She uses esoteria to store her negative memories to curb her emotional pain. Barriers Oxygen Barrier She is able to create a magical bubble around a person to drain the oxygen from it and, thereby, choke them to death, assuming they need to breathe. Powerplaying See also: Powerplayer Ameryl learnt Powerplaying from Highemperor himself, but only on the condition that she not hate her sister, Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse). Possessions Hydriaverse TBA History The Story of Ameryl Main article: Pan Post 149 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum of the Hydriaverse worked with her family to establish dominion over the other empires and kingdoms of her universe. She was the strategist of the Hypericum Empire (Hydriaverse) and her twin sister, Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse), was the brawn since she had greater strength in her magic. Imeryn took the glory, but Ameryl didn't care as she just wanted to achieve something great for her family and her people. They conquered much of the universe, taking over many galaxies. However, in their expansion they came across another massive empire named The Imperium. She eventually realised this was a Multiversal empire from beyond the Hydriaverse and this faction was led by a being known only as EMPEROR. Using trillions of wall projectors, she created Hydrians Wall across the entire universe to block The Imperium's advance and the wall eventually held, despite skirmishes. During the deadlock, the united bond of the Hypericum Empire broke and politics resumed. Imeryn wanted all the power for herself and she entered into a civil war against her own sister. Ameryl capitulated quickly so that Hypericum forces wouldn't be so reduced that they couldn't fight off the real threat of The Imperium. She was relegated to the solitary Ameryl's Tower. Meanwhile, in the NeSiverse, the NeSiversian Ameryl had entered into a three-way relationship with her own sister, Imeryn Hypericum and Highemperor of the High Empire. However, during Highemperor's absence, Imeryn turned on her sister, just as in the Hydriaverse, and took possession of the Hypericum Empire herself. Ameryl was exiled (citations needed). After learning of this, Highemperor was determined to seek out his lost love and bring her back, despite the Writers working against him. With the power of a sex session with the Sisters of Seerias, he was able to locate Ameryl and he broke through the walls of reality to get to her. When he arrived, however, he found he barely recognised the woman Ameryl before him. When she doesn't remember him, he grew angry that Imeryn had taken away Ameryl's memories of him and he attempted to rekindle her heart with his passionate plea but she attacked him. When he refused to leave, she attempted to choke him by depriving him of oxygen, but he didn't need to breathe at all as a Powerplayer, so she relented in this attack. He was shocked that his Ameryl would try to murder him. When he took a better look at her he suddenly realised he was right; this was an alternate reality form of Ameryl. He explained this to her and remarked that she seemed so much colder than his Ameryl and wished to know what happened to her. She decided to take him to the top of the tower where she showed him esoteria of her memories, which she stored as aether to dampen the pain she experienced when they were in her mind. She related her past with The Imperium and her sister's civil war. Highemperor blames himself for NeSiversian Imeryn's rise to power as he had taught her Powerplaying, but now he agrees to teach this Ameryl the same power but only in return that she would not hate her sister any longer. She reluctantly agrees. She came to rule the Hydriaverse after this, but was ultimately defeated by The Imperium and given the opportunity to join it, which she did, and became the mysterious Right Arm of The Imperium. From there, she ensured that her counterpart, NeSiversian Ameryl, would become the Left Arm during a meeting aboard The Space OrcaTales Post 18, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Tales from The Imperium References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:PowerPlayers Category:The Imperium Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Characters